


The night of the werewolf

by silversurfer60



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood House, The Doctor and Rose Tyler retire to a room to get some sleep but Rose is too wound up and decides to find a way to relax.  All she has to do is get the Doctor in the same frame of mind – easy.  Or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night of the werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> After the werewolf had been dissolved by the moonlight reflected through the light tube at Torchwood House, the Doctor and Rose Tyler retire to a room to get some sleep but Rose is too wound up and decides to find a way to relax. All she has to do is get the Doctor in the same frame of mind – easy. Or so she thinks.
> 
> Written in the style of the bed scene in 'The Shakespeare Code' when Martha and the Doctor have to share a bed and inspired again by David Tennant saying Rose was the Doctor's girlfriend.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I am in the process of editing all the stories and it may take some time!

Queen Victoria had retired to her room, Lady Isobel was grieving the loss of her husband and the servants were busy reviving the soldiers that had been drugged by the monks and cleaning up. The Doctor and Rose were shown to a room, the same one Rose had been trying dresses in front of the mirror and since they couldn't leave in the pitch black, they were stuck there for the night.

The first thing Rose wanted was a big comfort hug from her friend.

"Aw, that was just what I needed," she said as he let her go. "I was trying these dresses earlier, do you like them?"

The Doctor tried not to sound disinterested too much. He took his jacket and his denim shirt off and went to stretch out on the bed, still leaving his brown long sleeved button down t-shirt and another grey one underneath.

"Are you going to try dresses on all night?"

"No but I doubt I'll sleep now, I'm too worked up. I need something to take my mind off what happened. Any ideas?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No not me, just carry on trying dresses on then if you must."

Rose huffed and put them back in the wardrobe. "I've nothing to wear, in bed. Do you have toothbrush on you?"

He went over to his inside jacket pocket. Bringing one out, still in the wrapping, Rose grinned. Then he flopped back on the bed again, hogging all the space. There wasn't much privacy, Rose not fancying trying to find the bathroom again since she had called on the way to their room, she tried to be as discreet as possible. The Doctor however, was trying to avoid staring at her legs in black tights and her bum, something he had tried to avoid since she got changed earlier in the day.

Things were definitely hotting up in the Tardis since they had left New Earth and he had been trying to avoid it at all costs. He simply didn't get tangled up with his female companions but it was inevitable people would assume they were 'Together' no matter how much they tried to deny it. Maybe he should finally give in, now he had a body and a face his latest companion actually seemed to like. The way she was standing now, leaning over the dresser in her short tunic and black tights was just totally unfair. He may be a Timelord and impervious towards human female advances but this was getting too much and he now realised how human males felt when they saw something they liked but were afraid of biting off more than they could chew.

Her teeth brushed, Rose looked in the drawers to find something to wear for bed and drew a blank so disappointed, she pulled her boots off and began to take her tights off awkwardly.

"Don't you go watching you," she warned him as she saw him watching through the wardrobe mirror.

He pretended he wasn't. Then she took her short denim tunic off, revealing the t-shirt she was wearing was quite long and just covered her bum. She looked over to the bed, he was in the middle.

"Well shove over then. Wonder why they put us in the same room? I thought Victorians were stuffy like that?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Are you kidding Rose? They were worse than in your time."

He moved slightly and Rose pulled back the covers on her side.

"Let me get in then but I'm still not tired. Are you laying on top all night?"

"Rose, believe me, I'm fine here, you don't want me in there with you do you?"

"Well the thought had crossed my mind but since you don't want to oblige, why don't you take your shoes off at least?"

He huffed again and kicked off his converse shoes. "Happy now?"

"Aren't you gonna crease your trousers?"

"Stop it Rose."

She giggled and turn to face him. "Not a lot of room in this bed is there? A bit cosy for two."

He tried to get away but she was already over his side, still separated by the bedclothes, thankfully on his part as a part of him was beginning to stir. Rose Tyler was showing all the symptoms she was infatuated with him, despite her objections in his previous form. Would it hurt his image if he was to let her be his girlfriend? He was still laid on his back, Rose not an inch away from him.

"What?" he asked as she stared at him.

Despite turning out the lamp, there was still a full moon and he could see the mischief on her face.

"Aw come on Doctor, let's have a bit of fun. It's going to be a long night otherwise."

"Define the word 'Fun' would you?"

Rose touched his nose with her finger. "What, the last of the Timelords doesn't know how to have fun?"

"Yes, I know how to have fun, thanks. I'm just not too sure what your definition of the word is."

She moved her finger onto his cheek and ran it along his cheekbone. "I'm not still with Mickey you know, just to make it clear to you if that's what you're worried about."

"Who says I was worried about you still being with Mickey the idiot?"

He was dying to flinch but stayed still. She moved her finger and traced along his chin. Gods, what was she trying to do to him? He was only male after all and he had certain 'needs' that had not been attended to for far too long which were now becoming more obvious to him.

"Oh it was just for your information, you know, just in case you were interested."

Now she ran her finger along his lips. Blimey, what did it take to turn on a Timelord, she was wondering.

"Rose, stop it."

She giggled again but carried on.

"I'm warning you, you are going to get your fingers burnt if you don't watch out. Tomorrow, we hitch a ride back to the Tardis and I'll take you to that concert if you like?"

"Mmm, fine. Still, that's a long way off. This bed is really not big enough for two you know."

"It's fine, just try to get some sleep."

"But you don't sleep, so you say. What are you going to do while I sleep?"

He was going to say something but changed his mind. It wasn't something he was ever going to let on to her about, that was for sure.

Her finger traced his chin and his jaw-line then down to his neck. He was making no attempt to actually stop her.

"You still have too many layers on Doctor," she remarked, her fingers finding the buttons on his long sleeved t-shirt.

"It's not that warm in here and I can't lay on the bed in my jacket and stop it with the buttons will you?"

Another giggle. She tangled with his fingers as he tried to stop her but he gave up. The buttons undone, he wondered what she was going to do next.

"You wouldn't be cold if you get under the covers, would you?"

"I'm not getting in there Rose."

"Huh, you're just scared I'll get your t-shirts off."

"Why should I be scared of that? You've see me when we go swimming."

"That was before you changed, I've not seen you yet."

"Are you sure that werewolf didn't bite you?"

"Nope, never got near enough but you can get closer if you want to Doctor. Aw come on, let's just have some fun, don't be a spoilsport."

"I am not a spoilsport. I could get in there, if I wanted to."

"Are you afraid I'll see your Mickey Mouse underwear?"

"Rose! I wear nothing of the sort."

"Superman then?"

She was now leaning over him, propped on one elbow and fingering the hems of both his t-shirts, inching her fingers under them but only got the top of his suit trousers.

"Then prove it, let me see."

She deftly pulled the t-shirts up and he tried to fend her off, not putting up that much of a fight though.

"Rose, you can't even see them in the dark so don't even try."

She persisted and ran her fingers until she reached his belly button, then he did flinch.

"You're not getting anywhere Rose, it won't work on me."

"We'll see. Would you rather I turned the light back on and try on more dresses?"

"Maybe not."

"Then shut up and let me amuse myself another way."

She leaned over further, pulling up the t-shirts and began kissing her way across his tummy. She wriggled her way out of the bedclothes and sat astride him and pulling his t-shirts right up then began kissing all the way up his torso, glistening in the moonlight. She finally pulled the t-shirts as far as they would go and reached to bend his arm for him to take them off.

"Hang on Doctor, you don't feel the cold so stop messing around."

"Ok. You got me on that point then."

He co-operated by allowing her to pull one arm out, then the other and finally over his head as she hovered above him.

"Happy now?" he asked, her own t-shirt halfway up her own body.

He put his hands on her hips and ran his fingers down them, making her shiver then swiftly he took the hem and put his hand halfway up, feeling through her bra and then pulled it over her head, revealing her pink lacy bra that looked pale in the moonlight. She leaned down to resume kissing him as he reached around her back and unclasped the bra, pulling it down over her shoulders.

"Works both ways Rose, fair's fair."

"Mmm, I suppose but you still have the advantage."

She reached down to the button on his trousers.

"Oh, right. Well you just happen to be sitting on my legs."

She moved to one side, unzipping them as she moved and he wriggled out of them and he slung them over the headboard. Then he pulled her down on top of him, turning over in the process.

"My turn Rose."

Rose lay on her back as he got beneath the covers with her, kissing her tummy and working his way up until he ran a finger across her chest that now shone in the light of the moon.

"You know Rose, you're really beautiful and yes, it was Mickey, I thought you too had got back together."

"My Doctor, I never gave any indication I was still with him. Didn't the fact I looked after you at Christmas prove that to you?"

She reached her hand up and placed it on his chest and propping himself on one hand, took hers and kissed it. Then he reached down and began kissing her chest and feathering it with kisses as Rose let out a low moan. Still propped on one arm, he reached down and began kissing her hip, pulling down her silky pink knickers on one side, then shifting his weight, did the same on the other side until he slid them down while Rose took the opportunity to slide his boxers down at the back.

The Doctor smiled, making out her body in the moonlight, inviting and soft.

"My Rose, thank you for looking after me."

He dived down, pulling her knickers down below her knees and kissed her hips again, getting lower down and propped himself on one elbow again, then very slowly touched her, sending hot flushes over her body at his touch. She put her hands on his head, ruffling his thick brown hair, twirling it with her finger.

"Mmm, more, lower down."

He did as she asked, now running his fingers on her inner thigh as she dug her fingers into his scalp. Suddenly, he bit a rather delicate spot and she groaned. She moved her hands onto his back, digging in then they made their way down to his bum, reaching round to pull his shorts down at the front.

"I want you Doctor, please?"

"Anything for you but it can't be just a one-off event Rose, Timelords don't do one-night stands. If we do this, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Doctor, I want to be your girlfriend. Please, I want you now."

He raised himself up as she pulled his shorts right down, below his knees, taking him into her hands. He let out some incoherent words in his own language as a jolt of pleasure ran through him, one he had not felt in several regenerations, however long that had actually been in earth years.

He knelt over her, then dived down to kiss her again, her hands now planted firmly on his bum, pulling him onto her. He could tell she was ready for him as he touched her, Rose was losing all sense of her surroundings and what had taken place only a few hours earlier. All that mattered was the Doctor, her Doctor was about to make love to her. Not just sex, it was much more than that, he was showing her lots of attention and now his fingers were giving her the best feeling of her entire life.

The Doctor smiled to himself at the pleasure he was giving her as she had him moments earlier, he knew now was the time. He got onto his knees and took her knickers all the way off and wriggled out of his shorts, then he smiled at her. She was still on her high and he wasn't about to let her come down from it as he positioned himself directly over her and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and he put his hands under her and up her back to arch her body and lay on her.

Still both heady from a few moments ago, there was no need for him to ask if she wanted him or not but before he began to please her, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then they both deepened the kiss. After that, it was like electric between them as he made his moves each time sent waves through them, both moaning softly together as he went deeper each time until they both fell off the edge of the cliff they had been standing on, coming back down to earth with a thud.

Rose had felt nothing like it in her life, still trembling underneath him as he slowly pulled away, leaning down to kiss her tummy and pull his hands away from her back. Rose lay still, inviting him to touch her again which he did, then he softly kissed her thighs. Eventually, he moved onto his back, pulling her with him and so she was on top. She sat up and looked at him.

"That was amazing, showing off were you?"

"Me? Never. I told you, Timelords don't go for one-night stands so I hope you're up for that every night or day, whatever."

"Is every time with you like that? I hope?"

"Come on Rose, I'm far superior to human males. Oh, you do take precautions don't you? If not, you can take something when you get back to the Tardis, if you want?"

"Yes Doctor, I take precautions though you might have asked before giving probably the best performance of your lives."

"Oh, you thought that was my best performance? Oh Rose, I was going easy on you, with it being your first time with me, thought I would just give you a sample, a taste of what to expect."

"Oh, you were going easy? What makes you think I can't take the full treatment?"

The Doctor laughed. Rose was settling down on him having scrambled back into her knickers that were somehow just tossed onto the pillows and had passed him his shorts which he had put back on awkwardly.

"Rose Tyler, we may be in a country estate, in the middle of the Scottish Highlands in 1879 but believe me, they would have heard you, in Glasgow in 2006."

Rose giggled and kissed his chest. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am impressive and don't you forget it. Tired now?"

"Mmn, a bit but can we do some snogging first?"

He kissed her nose. "Yeah, we can do some snogging, come here you."

He moved her head and their lips touched, nipping and biting each other, Rose was finally worn out and fell asleep in his arms, her head on his chest and being lulled by his heartsbeat. The Doctor smiled to himself, yes, he could have Rose as his girlfriend but if he really wanted to show her what he was capable of, there was an old earth saying – in space, no-one can hear you scream and he hoped it was true. He would have to orbit the Tardis in the centre of a nebula for them not to hear Rose screaming back on earth.

The next morning, the Doctor having dozed off waiting for his love to wake up, felt her stirring.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, best night's sleep ever. I didn't dream last night did I?"

"You mean about the werewolf love?"

She playfully hit his arm.

"Just Joking. No, you were most definitely not dreaming, it happened. Now you're stuck with me, Rose Tyler."

He angled her face so he could kiss her.

"Let's go get some breakfast, see the Queen then get out of here."

"We still have a concert to go to don't forget," she reminded him, kissing his chest.

"I know and I'll get it right this time, I promise you. You don't regret all this do you?"

Rose smiled. "You mean meeting the Queen and battling a werewolf?"

He laughed. "No the amazing sex we had last night."

"No, relax, I don't regret any of it. It was amazing."

"Good because there's plenty more where that came from and don't you forget it."

He got her to move after another brilliant snogging session and another amazing feeling and she watched him get out of bed, hoping to see his bum but he had his shorts on. Rose burst out laughing.

"Told you!"

He turned around, looking down at his boxers.

"You didn't want me to see your shorts last night."

"Oh, right."

"Never mind Doctor, I still think you're sexy and I still love you, despite your taste in underwear."

He had forgotten that yesterday, before they were supposed to be going to the Ian Dury and The Blockheads concert in Sheffield instead of landing in Scotland, never in all his 900 years imagining he would be in bed with Rose Tyler having the best sex of his entire existence and had he known his luck had changed when his face and body did recently and now he was the luckiest male of any known species, he would have opted for a fairly plain or striped pair of boxer shorts instead of the first pair the sneaky, cheeky Tardis had placed at the top of his dresser drawer when he had gone to get changed – the red ones with 'Kiss me Quick' on the front and 'Love Doctor' on the back in big white lettering.

He smiled. "I love you too Rose."

He would be having words with the Tardis when they got back and wouldn't be entirely surprised to find his meddlesome ship had already moved all Rose's things into his room the moment they had stepped outside.

All he could hear was Rose giggling to herself.

The End!


End file.
